That's the wolf Part 1
This is the sequl to Zinck's Bully, you don't need to read that before this, but it's recomended. It all started when Zinck was taking a walk near a river. He was carrying a bucket of water, going to give it to his sister to use it. He was enjoying it till something caught his eye. He looked a little bit in front of him, and dropped his bucket. He runs up to what he saw. It was another wolf. The wolf was brown, with a hint of yellow. She look like Zinck's age. She was lying on the grass near the river, fainted. Zinck: Umm... Mam? Mam? She didn't move. Zinck put his paw on her neck to check her paulse. She was alive, but also wet, so she might've been wased up by the river. Zinck: Mam? Please, wake up! The wolf didn't move for a little bit until she woke up. The wolf: Nugh... Zinck: Umm... Miss? Are you alright? The wolf: I-I think so. When the wolf looked at Zinck, he had felt something he never felt before. He didn't know how to describe it, but he thought he just felt himself get weaker. Zinck: Are you sure? The wolf got up The wolf: Ya, I'm sure. What's your name. When he heard those word, Zinck did nothing. He felt that feeling again, but went back to normal. Zinck: I'm Zinck. The wolf: That's a nice name, I'm Emily. Zinck: Nice to meet you Emily. Emily started walking, but collapsed. Zinck: Emily! Emily: Zinck. You don't need to worry. Zinck: But you need help! Emily: You're right. You know anyone? Zinck: Yes... I do. Come on. Zinck helps Emily over to the lookout where they saw Marshall and Rosie talking. Zinck: We need help. Marshall and Rosie look over to where they were. Rosie: What happened? Emily: I slipped, hit a couple rocks, and fell in the river. Marshall: Ouch. Zinck: She needs help, could you help her? Emily: Stop worrying Zinck. Rosie: Eather way, I could help, come this way... erm... Emily: Emily. Rosie: Emily. Right this way. Rosie takes Emily to her puphouse. Zinck: Marshall? Marshall: Yes? Zinck: Have you ever felt a feeling of weakness when you see someone. Marshall: Erm... yes. Why? Zinck: What is that feeling? Marshall: Why do you- *gives Zinck a smile* Zinck: What? Marshall: You're in love. Zinck: Huh? Marshall: Your in love with Emily. Zinck: What! No! Marshall: Yes you are. Zinck: If that's what the feeling is... don't tell ANYONE! Marshall: Oh come on... I won't tell anyone. Rosie and Emily came out of the pup house. Rosie: She's fine, but she's gonna need some help. Zinck, are you willing to help her. Zinck blushes Zinck: Huh? Rosie: It was Emily's idea. She thinks your so sweet and- oph Emily shuts Rosie's mouth before saying anything else. Emily: I just wanted you to take care of mebecause I known you longer than anyone here. Zinck: Um... Ok. Zinck helped Emily to go home. Marshall: She's in love with him? Rosie: Yep. Meanwhile Zinck: So... Emily: So... Zinck: How'd the tests go? Emily: They're fine. Zinck: Ok. I wonder if Anna would allow you to stay with us for a little bit. Emily: Anna? Zinck: She's my sister. Emily: Oh. Then why don't you also talk to your parents? Zinck:... Um.... Zinck was about to say something when he was interupted by another wolf. Wolf: If it isn't the little brat. Zinck: S-Samsun? Samsun was behind the two wolves. Samsun: Heh. I knew I'd find you soon. Who's that sissy? Emily: Sissy! I'm not a sissy! Samsun: Hehe. Only a sissy would say that. Zinck: You leave her alone! Samsun: Why sould I? Your not gonna do anything. Why? Because she's too much of a sissy for you, so you won't feel so bad. Hehehe. Emily: For the last time, I'M NOT A SISSY! Samsun: But you are. Hahaha. Zinck: YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE! Samsun: Huh? Wait a minute... You're in love with her! Zinck then blushes. Samsun: You don't even deserve a girl like that. What does she see in you? NOTHING! YOUR JUST A LITTLE BRAT. Zinck stared at the ground, motionless. Emily: Zinck? Do you really feel- Samsun: *picks up Emily* You do not get in MY conversation with this brat! Emily: Z-Zinck... help... Zinck did nothing, Samsun threw Emily at a nearby tree. Samsun goes to Emily. Samsun: What I'm going to do to you is for interupting me Samsun was about to scratch Emily, but when the attacked happened... Zinck: ARUGH! *Zinck falls* Emily: ZINCK! Samsun disappeared. Emily: That one dog. Emily dragged Zinck to find Rosie. She was hanging out with Tundra and Skye. Emily: You! Pup! We need help again! Rosie: What's the problem? Emily: Some wolf jumped us, and Zinck saved me, but got himself hurt in the process. Skye: Who? Emily: I think his name was Samsun. Noone moved Rosie: Ok. Bring him over here. Emily takes Zinck into Rosie's puphouse to heal. Tundra and Skye go back inside. Emily: Wait. Where's that other pup? Rosie: Marshall? He went with our friends on a mission. They should be comming back soon. Why? Emily: Just wondering. I'll be back. Rosie: Where are you going? Emily: To teach that guy a lesson Rosie: Marshall? Or Samsun? Emily: Samsun. Rosie: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Emily: I AM! I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY BY HURTING MY FRIEND! Emily leaves angerly. Rosie and Zinck hope she would return safely. Emily was walking in the forest, trying to find Samsun Emily: Dumb wolf. When I get my paws on- WOAH! Emily didn't see where she was going, and she slipped on a cliff. She was only halfway down. Normally, a wolf would pull herself out of there, but she was too weak. Emily: HELP!Category:Love storiesCategory:Fanon Stories